


【索香】我的名字你的姓氏

by Lorazepam1132



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【索香】我的名字你的姓氏

“有些烦恼是我们凭空虚构的，而我们却把它当成真实去承受。” 

1\. 你的姓氏

有人说，不经历长夜痛哭，是无法了解人生的。

从这种意义上来说，山治早在孩童时期就已然体味了人生的一切苟且，海和远方在他十九岁那年姗姗来迟。

然而，痛苦才是贯穿人生的常态，这是时隔十数年的现在，二十一岁的他刚刚意识到的。万里阳光号如其名，太阳一样，从容而快乐，事实上，山治在上船后的每一天也是如此度过的。泪水陪伴的夜晚，这是第一个。

三只眼的姑娘在窗内捧腹大笑，声声刺耳，如细针贯穿鼓膜。面膜终究只能遮蔽外表，无法拭去藏于其下的伤痕，疼痛被封闭在其中发酵，连泪痕的重量都难以担负。人生到了走投无路的断崖，眼前浮现出的第一张脸，不是你最爱的人，就是最爱你的人。很巧合地，这两者为一，是个绿藻头的混蛋。

“灾难总是接踵而至，这是世间常理。”紧接着，这句话像罗格镇撞钟，突如其来敲打在他耳边，一下又一下。

像奚落，像嘲讽。烟圈正中心的那张脸，眼神是戏弄的，至少山治是这样想象的。苦难临头，他选择了躲避，或者说，他的行为强迫了所有伙伴选择躲避。如果那个男人得知，这高尚的舍己为人行动彻底失败，第一反应绝对是：活该。

那滴雨是故意的，方圆十里，它不偏不倚落在烟头火星的那一点，浇灭烟圈，随之带走思绪中的那张脸。破灭感让他倍加怀念索隆胸膛的温度，淫雨霏霏中他蹲下了身，双臂抱紧自己，用以模拟这种温度。

曾几何时，他被这温度环绕，半昏半醒的索隆在他耳边问着他的姓氏。文斯莫克，他没有回答。避重就轻的说辞，好似风流少年躲避情债一般敷衍。懵懂的情侣会因为有所隐瞒吵得不可开交，但成熟的爱情是建立在尊重的基础上。不想而之，远甚于二十一岁该有的成熟，让索隆未觉不悦。

要不要，以后姓罗罗诺亚。

世上求婚有千万种浪漫，而这是他见过最草率的一种。他以同样漫不经心的口吻回敬——不要，你当我嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗？随即，新一轮的盎盂相敲以谁是鸡谁是狗拉开了帷幕。

但罗罗诺亚·山治，总归还是更好听些的，他这样想着。

那日起，他已然习惯了将名字与那个姓氏联系在一起。未曾想过，将有一日，真正的姓氏会被强加在另一个女孩的名前。他将女孩拥入怀中，而女孩在他背后举起尖刀。

2\. 你的名字

“山治，你似乎有牵挂的人。”

思绪飞得太远，横穿万国诸岛，跨越无边汪洋，全然来不及察觉昏迷许久的蕾玖早已醒来。目光对视的温柔许久未见，上次见到还是那含泪推开的一把。他的的确确有想念的人，身体被押入托特兰特，牵挂始终滞留于彼岸。那念念不忘的名字，真的从他口中念出的次数却屈指可数。

鱼骨汤在病床边冒着热气，但只剩下鱼骨，最鲜嫩的鱼肉早被装进了伪未婚妻的便当里。其实心知肚明，山治动刀之时脑子里装的是谁。

他的伙伴。

伙伴爱吃鱼。可说来荒唐，谁能想到精通几百种鱼肉料理的山治，怎也学不会吃鱼。

罗罗诺亚·索隆想到了。

上一盘菜就瞬间吃光一盘，这便是对一个厨师最大的褒奖。这既是山治之所以爱他们的原因，也是他不需要任何人等他一起动筷的理由。但他从没吃过鱼肉，因他拿起筷子的时候，刺最少的鱼肚子已被瓜分殆尽，但这无法冲刷掉半分作为厨师的幸福感。

然而，罗罗诺亚·索隆悄悄把鱼肚子夹到他碗里的瞬间，山治的世界萌生了一种全新的幸福感。

有意也好无意也罢，那一刻，索隆这个名字便被镌刻在心头，是种比纹身还要难以抹除的存在，除非削皮挫骨。

索隆......

这是他第一次认真地以名称呼。随后，他们第一次接吻了。再随后，他们顺理成章在一起了。

情侣相处的百分之八十的时间都用来拌嘴，剩下百分之二十是在床上了，这实在不太对头。但至少入座之时，他的碗里有鱼肚子，剥好的虾肉，和开壳的螃蟹。

喂，我只是不会择鱼刺，又不是没长手？

少废话。厨师的手要是被划伤，传出去丢的是厨师男朋友的人。

不明就里地想到了这段对话，全要归咎于那碗鱼骨汤。他下意识地摸了摸双腕的危险手环：这东西若是引爆了，厨师的手可不只是划伤这么简单了，那么名为索隆的厨师男朋友，恐怕会难做极了。

3\. 我的姓氏

关于是否要逃离文斯莫克这件事，他的人生面临过两次抉择。都是蕾玖递到面前的，上次是牢笼的钥匙，这次是掉了包的手环。

第一次的逃离他自以为成功，天真相信逃离杰尔马便是逃离文斯莫克。但这是个伪命题。颠沛流离也好，维持生计也罢，路途中交谈的每个人都会过问他姓甚名谁，他本以为连名带姓的自我介绍只出现在户口普查中。

“你叫山治啊，好我记住了，那么你姓什么呢？”

话语像把刀子，每捅一下，就是一句文斯莫克。他终究无法逃离，就像必须承认身上流淌着杰尔马的血液。

十九岁他遇到了一伙人，那是一伙自我介绍无需掺杂姓氏这种冗余之物的人。姓，名，都是只代号，有其一即可，真正有意义的是拿去这个代号后，你又是谁。

这伙人里有个是他男朋友，绿色头发不认路，强到离谱又帅出天际。最帅气的瞬间，莫过于向对手报上名字的一刻。

“罗罗诺亚·索隆，要成为世界第一剑士的人。”

这是山治所羡慕的，连名带姓，坦荡如砥。

“罗罗诺亚·索隆。”某天山治一边切菜一边默念了出来，男人就在身边看着他做饭，被这突如其来的郑重称呼吓得一哆嗦。

“哈？！”他本以为混蛋厨子要找借口打架了，手已经放在了腰间的刀柄上。

“白痴别紧张，我就是突然觉得你的姓很好听。”

莫名其妙的台词配上切洋葱的流泪假象，索隆咽下了吐槽的冲动。那一幕，他似乎以为厨子是真的红了眼眶。

切洋葱就会掉眼泪，谁都一样，无关厨艺。

用姓名称谓时，脑海浮现的就是你这个人，无关姓氏，无关家族。

男人是这样讲的，并挥去了他眼角被洋葱辣出的泪水。

“姓氏相同、流着相同的血的，未必就是家人。”现在蕾玖这样对他讲，蕾玖推他再次逃离杰尔马。

他的家人，在船上。

4\. 我的名字

“山治。”

这是那个男人梦醒时分口中唯一念着的名字。他将名字的主人——身旁被吵醒的金发男人拥入怀中，那么紧那么近，宛若孩童失而复得的玩具。

山治知道，这是他梦到了自己的离开。

拼命压抑过去的人，总有一天会突然与这艘船分别，这一天则是过去浮出水面的一天。分别或是暂时或是永久，但迟早得有这么一出。这是罗罗诺亚·索隆从水之都那件事后逐渐意识到的。历史学家的别离是短暂的，但厨子会否，他不清楚。

不言不语不代表不动于衷，对于厨子注定不辞而别的恐惧，在他脑海住着，梦境便是其影射。他害怕睁眼后的现实同他梦里如出一辙，床边空空荡荡。怀中的金发男人还在，睡眼惺忪怨气冲天的样子显得尤为珍贵。

但身边的床终有一日会空，在德雷斯罗萨、在佐乌岛、在和之国。真正来临的那一日，他确是全船最平静的人。如释重负的坦然，他终于不必惶惶不安地畏惧失去。人在卸下重负的一刻才后知后觉自己拥有什么：信任，相信厨子会回到船上。

他会回来，因他本就属于大海，属于罗罗诺亚·索隆。

5\. 我的名字，你的姓氏

吻上去，推到，滚床单，是万能操作。当不知如何开口时，它们能缓解人间的一切尴尬，索隆就是这样简单粗暴地做了。山间木屋吱扭作响声终于停止，金发男人虚弱地轻喘着，脸埋在温暖而饱满的胸肌中。这温度正是他在蛋糕岛日思夜想的，他以为胸膛的触觉分不清汗水和泪水。

双方守护着可贵的沉默，直至金发男人停止抽动，索隆才伸手擦拭睫毛上挂着水珠的眼角。

“厨子，现在你姓什么。”

“文斯莫克。”这次，他终于回答了。

“不，我觉得，你该姓罗罗诺亚了吧。”

\---END


End file.
